From the related art, for example, a conveyor belt as described in Patent Document 1 described below has been known. The conveyor belt includes a body rubber extending in a longitudinal direction of the belt; a plurality of tension bodies that extend in the longitudinal direction of the belt, are disposed in a width direction of the belt, and are embedded in the body rubber; and a continuous canvas that extends in the longitudinal direction of the belt and is embedded in a portion within the body rubber, which is located between the tension bodies and a bottom surface of the body rubber.
In the above-mentioned conveyor belt, flexural rigidity in the width direction of the belt is improved by including the continuous canvas. Thus, when the conveyor belt is rounded in the width direction of the belt so that both of the side end sections of the body rubber overlap with each other on the upper side in a vertical direction to form a pipe-shaped section extending in the longitudinal direction of the belt, it is possible to suppress the side end section of the body rubber in the pipe-shaped section from being excessively bent, for example, due to its own weight or the like. Accordingly, it is possible to suppress the pipe-shaped section from being deformed flat. For this reason, this type of conveyor belt is generally adopted for a pipe conveyor that accommodates and carries an object to be carried in the pipe-shaped section.